


War of Hearts

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Modern AU, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the TV series 'Shadowhunters', and more specifically, a Malec scene ;) Freed's in love with Laxus and Laxus is in love with Freed. They aren't in a relationship yet and not quite dating but Freed has hopes that he got his message across when Laxus visits him one evening.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so, hi?? I've finally managed to create an account haha. I've majorly been posting my work on tumblr thus far and I'm hoping that you guys will like my content as well :) Welp, here goes!
> 
> PS: I highly recommend listening to the song 'War of Hearts' by Ruelle while reading B)

_‘I can’t help but love you_  
                                                                                              Even though I try not to  
                                                                                              I can’t help but want you  
                                                                                          I know that I’d die without you’

“Ah, Laxus! Come in!” Freed opened the door with a subtle smirk, gesturing for his visitor to step inside. He hadn’t anticipated to see the blond man so soon after they’ve had the conversation just prior, and a meaningful one, too.

“Uh yea, thanks.” Laxus followed him inside, letting the door fall shut softly behind him.

Clear hesitation was in his movements but that either didn’t seem to bother Freed or he failed to take note of it.

“I don’t have much time. I only wanted to tell you about something.”

“So?” Freed was holding a bottle of wine, studying its label. “Can I at least offer you a drink?”

“No, thanks.”

“Shame,” Freed hummed and proceeded to pour himself some of the alcoholic beverage before rejoining Laxus’ side. His gaze was expectant when he waited for the other to continue on.

When Laxus realized that Freed was waiting for him to begin, he briefly scratched the back of his neck. That was before he straightened his posture and determination seeped back into his eyes. He had to pull himself together. This was the right decision. “So, what you told me earlier… I thought about it.”

Freed’s face lit up at hearing this. A contented expression settled on his face. _This was a good sign._

“I really need to change somethin’ about my personal happiness, and the way the institute influences my life. It can’t go on like this.”

He nodded. So Laxus had really taken his words into contemplation, huh? “So what are you going to do?” There was a small smile on his face. It was so subtle, he wasn’t sure Laxus would even notice it. And perhaps there was a sense of pride or this weird feeling of happiness he tended to feel around the blond man.

Freed was so certain that this would finally be the bit of positive development he was craving that the lingering moment of somewhat tense silence Laxus created didn’t bother him before he replied.

“I proposed to Eleanor.”

Then Freed’s face dropped. It was bound to happen. Or maybe he just thought that his facial features slipped and it was his heart cracking instead. Or it was his brain desperately trying to comprehend what just happened, searching for anything logical about this. Laxus couldn’t be serious.

Was he?

“You proposed to-”

“I’m gonna marry her in a few days.”

“Right.” Freed swallowed. His fingers tapped against the glass in his hand and he avoided the eye contact Laxus was forcing now. What was he attempting to do? Prove something? He wasn’t tipsy enough for this. “So that is- Huh, that is what you figured out from my words?” He believed he didn’t quite manage to keep the air of scorn and emotion out of his voice.

And he didn’t see the brief change in Laxus’ expression, nor did he notice the struggle in his orange eyes as he was still mindlessly letting his gaze swerve anywhere but towards the man standing in front of him.

Still, Laxus was the one who broke the silence again. “As the future head of the institute, this is the only right decision.” It was hard to keep looking at the other man and his expression that had turned gloomy. He took a deep breath, striving for a harder voice than necessary and yet still it was shaking softly as he continues. “You don’t have to like it but you have to understand.”

Laxus’ words more than stung and Freed still avoided the eye-contact. Fingers began tapping against the glass again and then, with a rushed movement, he gulped down the rest of the alcoholic liquid. Why was Laxus doing this to him? Why was Laxus doing this to _himself_?

“You’re a honorable man, Laxus, as am I. Family is important to you. I get how a marriage would influence the success of the institute.” A political marriage. There weren’t any feelings involved. There couldn’t be. When Freed looked back up his eyes were hard but at second glance they held a hurt spark. “But is this really, _really_ what you thought I meant when telling you to live for yourself? Is this the message you got? You think I would encourage you to enter a marriage with a person you don’t know, let alone love? Blindly? So you end up unhappy with your personal life? What do you think I-”

“ _Stop talking_!” Laxus didn’t know that he would end up interrupting the other but suddenly his entire body was shaking. There was rage in his chest he was unable to interpret and he sure enough was overwhelmed with the situation. Thoughts were raging, and his heart was. “Who do you think you are? Why do you think you have any right to tell me what’s right and what’s wrong?” He almost kept shouting and the line of words that escaped weren’t thought through. This, this wasn’t what he wanted. But didn’t Freed get it? Couldn’t he see that this was the only thing he could do? “Why do you think I would risk anything for _you_?”

The words stabbed through Freed’s heart like a knife. He hadn’t seen the sudden outburst coming and his expression hadn’t hidden this fact.

Laxus’ eyes were a blazing fire, his chest heaving and lowering, until he realized what he’d just blurted out. His breathing began to become more even again and the realization slowly spread across his face, even if just slightly scratching the surface.

They just stood there for what felt like an eternity, tension dominating the air around them, until Freed spoke.

“I see.” His voice was lowered though not quite a whisper. He averted his gaze from the man he loved and turned his back on him, slowly walking towards the table in his living room to pour himself another glass of wine. “Then there’s nothing else we have to talk about, Laxus. Leave.”

Laxus wished that the moment of blowing off steam would at least have done something to calm his nerves afterwards. Instead, it had made everything worse. He suddenly felt lost, his inward battle grown with the rage and words he hadn’t wanted to say.

For a single second his lips parted to retort something. But then he slowly turned around, grabbing the door handle of Freed’s apartment and froze in place for another few seconds. He was making the right decision, wasn’t he? Even if it was painful. Sacrifices had to be made. Freed had to understand.

Or perhaps he was being too stubborn and too much of a coward all at once.

With the same hurt in his chest Laxus left and the second he was away Freed’s head dropped and his grasp tightened around the glass, almost crushing it.

xxx xxx

Four days had passed since Laxus had spoken to Freed at his apartment. It was the last time they had seen and talked to each other and although he wasn’t quite ready to admit it to himself, it had been the worst few days in a long time.

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

Engrossed in his own thought, Laxus hadn’t heard anybody approach. His shoulders twitched and he looked back over his shoulder to see one of his closest friends behind him. _No, I fucking ain’t._ But he could impossibly say that. Tomorrow would be his wedding. He had to do this. There was no way around it.

Maybe it would become easier, maybe the pain would become less if he kept on telling himself this over and over again.

“Yea. Just a bit nervous.” It wasn’t really a lie.

Bixlow patted the broader man’s shoulder in comfort. “That’s normal. You don’t marry everyday, do ya?” He shot Laxus a wide grin, despite noticing that something has been bothering his best friend. Something he wasn’t telling him.

“Yea…” Laxus’ head was feeling heavy. All he wanted to do was to get this damn wedding over with.

How he would he be able to look Freed in the face ever again?

Heaving a sigh, Laxus stood up from his chair. His muscles felt sore from working out too much this day and his hair was tousled. In a few hours he would get married and he doubted he’d be able to find much sleep.

“It’s the right thing,” he muttered and grabbed his used towel from the chair.

“It’s your decision.” Bixlow watched his friend with attentive eyes. His grin was less wide now but still present. If anything, Laxus needed all the support he could give right now. “If that’s what makes you happy.”

There it was again. _Do what makes you happy_. But would this really make him happy? Laxus was so damn aware of the answer to this question and yet… yet…

He clenched his hands to fists without really taking note of it, earning a hidden concerned look from Bixlow. When his body became less rigid again, he simply turned his back on Bixlow and began to leave the work out room. “See you tomorrow.”

“See ya, buddy. Sleep tight.”

“I’ll try.” No, he’d most likely be awake all night. How often had his thoughts swerved back to Freed the last days? Far too often for him to count. Thoughts of him had been consuming him.

With a heavy frown on his face, Laxus disappeared from his best friend’s sight.

Once Laxus was gone, Bixlow emitted a sigh, his facade crumbling to pieces. It was an understatement to say that he was worried. Laxus was a dutiful person and he had troubles dealing with and showing his emotions. With his gaze stuck to where his friend had disappeared, honest concern surfaced in Bixlow’s expression.

“Is this really what you want, Laxus?”

xxx xxx

“You look gorgeous, sweetie.” Evergreen smiled, giving a gentle tug to Laxus’ purple bow tie. Taking a small exhale, she gave one last pat to his shoulders. “You’ll be fine?”

“I guess.” The nervousness was getting to him. In a few moments his future wife would walk through the doors and at the end of this he would be a married man. His heart was clenching at the thought and he was barely able to grasp a straight thought. _Shit_.

“Alright. We’re all here with you.”

Laxus didn’t notice how slightly pained her smile was when she turned around to take a seat in the first row of chairs. His mind was racing and he doubted that it would get any better in the course of the next minutes. How was he supposed to remember and say his vows?

Bixlow, as his groomsman, was standing behind him. The room was crowded already. He could spot his father and his grandfather among the people. Ivan was wearing a self-satisfied expression while Makarov was waving towards him to encourage him and once again this one question claimed his mind again.

Would this make _himself_ happy?

He was just about to turn towards Bixlow and talk to him when suddenly the entire room went quiet at once. The two big doors of the church opened and a few seconds later music began to play in the background.

From this moment on, all the spotlight was on her only for as long as she walked down the aisle together with her father.

Laxus gulped softly and stood straight. He strove for an unreadable expression for as long as nobody was paying much attention to him.

Eleanor was objectively beautiful, that was undenyable, and the dress she was wearing let her shine even more than usual. Her wedding gown was classic – white and with a long train following up behind her as she walked. Her smile was beaming and her brown eyes were sparkling. Long dark locks were held together in a pinned-up hairstyle that was neither too strict nor too casual.

It was the image of a fairy tale. She was an amazing wife and he should be thankful.

But he couldn’t be. Not sincerely.

He missed how almost everyone was smiling and holding their breath once she reached him. His eyes naturally swerved towards Bixlow for a second, almost as though asking for help, and got an encouraging look in return.

_Alright, this was it._

Visibly taking a deep breath, Laxus forced himself to smile. Gently, he took Eleanor’s hands into her own and her radiant smile stung in his chest. She seemed so happy even though she knew that this was a political step. That no deep feelings were involved.

She did know, didn’t she?

“Are you alright?” Eleanor whispered, her tone soft and barely reaching his ears.

Laxus gave a small nod, exhaling softly once more, before strengthening his smile. “Yes.”

He didn’t think it was possible but her smile widened at this response and they both turned to the minister so the ceremony could begin.

The minister gave them both a humble smile. “Today we have come together to witness the joining of Bride and Groom in marriage. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today.”

Laxus’ mind was still making it hard for him to concentrate on what was being said. He had lost the minister at the first few words already, his thoughts getting back to swirl around one particular person. _Love_.

He did fall in love, he was pretty sure. But…

Eleanor’s hands still in his own, he stood there absolutely rigid. The good thing was that nobody would notice, most likely. Except for Bixlow perhaps. He just hoped that Eleanor didn’t get suspicious.

While the minister gave his introduction, he constantly felt his future wife’s gaze on him. It practically burnt his skin with how intense it was and no matter how rude it was, he couldn’t bare looking her in the eye the entire time.

His own gaze drifted over the crowd without any destination, then over the walls and all the white and purple decorations. Everything was beautiful. Anybody would be more than joyous about the entire set up, such a wonderful wife, such a meaningful day.

But he wasn’t. All he felt right now was tension and uneasiness.

“Laxus, it’s time to say your vows.”

The voice sounded so distant at first that he didn’t react immediately. It was the gentle squeeze on his hands that brought him back to the here and now entirely and when his eyes swerved back to Eleanor he could see a warm but slightly concerned smile. He couldn’t mess this up.

Again he glanced at Bixlow, then at the minister and then at Eleanor. _Pull yourself together now_.

A moment of silence filled up the entire room before Laxus forced out another smile. This time, with all the effort he could muster up, he managed to make it look natural and easy and sincere. His orange eyes were locked with Eleanor’s brown ones.

This was it. This would settle everything. He would say his vows, then it was her turn and then it would be done. He was going to be married.

“Eleanor,” Laxus began, forcing his deep voice not to shake. He needed a moment to remember his vows but Eleanor was still standing there with her patient and warm smile. He corrected his posture, broad body statue standing tall and proud.

With a sigh and another attempt to dismiss his heart, he finally continued. “I-”

This time he didn’t interrupt himself.

Suddenly, the doors had fallen open with a loud thud. Whoever just entered didn’t seem to have any care in the world.

Heads turned towards the entrance, and gasps sounded from everywhere in the hall.

Laxus’ eyes went wide and he thought that his heart stopped beating right then and there. Evergreen’s surprised expression turned into a knowing one, then into a large smile. Bixlow, hidden behind Laxus’ back, grinned.

“ _Bastard_ , what are _you_ doing here?” Ivan had raised from his seat, his voice bellowing. His eyes were pure rage, dangerous-looking and intimidating and his face had turned red from only shouting these words already.

Laxus could still do nothing but stare. He was unable to move, unable to register anything around him but the man who had stormed into the room.

Freed didn’t pay any attention to Ivan even though it was tempting to and not all too easy to just ignore him. His long green hair was tied into a pony tail. A light blue suit paired with a fitting bow tie and a black waistcoat were covering his tautly-muscular body and it was stunning.

_He_ was stunning.

Laxus was unable to keep up with anything. He faintly registered the minister’s voice and then his father’s voice again. This was his wedding. The wedding he had arranged on his own will to influence the reputation of his father’s institute. A wedding that was free of any genuine love, at least on his part. And now the man he undoubtedly had feelings for was crashing it.

His mouth opened to say something but closed again without releasing any words.

Freed was just standing there in the aisle. Everybody was looking between him and the altar. Freed’s stance was determined and so were his turquoise eyes, except that they also harbored a spark of insecurity, of question. He knew he wasn’t technically supposed to be here.

“Who invited him?” Bixlow had sneaked away from his previous place to briefly join Evergreen in the front row.

Ever just grinned widely, voice kept low so nobody else would hear. “I did.”

At that, Bixlow’s grin only widened. The two exchanged a meaningful glance and then he sneaked back to his previous place.

Evergreen was confident that this was going to help Laxus to find his own happiness. She couldn’t bear seeing him enter a life that she knew would make him more than miserable.

“Laxus?” Eleanor’s voice was shaken by an air of concern again, though this time of different nature. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and she gently squeezed his hands again to get his attention.

Laxus, still paralyzed, ripped his gaze off Freed to look at Eleanor instead. She was still smiling but it had gotten a crack and he spotted the lost shine in her brown eyes. He was unable to speak. Unable to breathe properly. He was lacking social skills one way or another but this was the worst.

Again his mouth opened and closed without saying something. His gaze drifted over to Freed.

Freed began to move again, walking further down the aisle with nervous determination. His heart was racing in his chest right now as hard as Laxus’ was.

“ _Don’t_ get anywhere near them!” Ivan had made his way towards Freed fiercely, almost spitting in his face as his voice rang through the hall anew.

Freed, so focused on Laxus only, had barely noticed Ivan coming up to him. But as the man almost went to stand in his way, Freed raised a hand. His eyes became just as fierce as Ivan’s for a split-second and his deep voice told more than a thousand words could. “This is between _me_ and _your son_.” He knew why he was here. This was his only chance.

Ivan was so caught off guard by this retort that he was left speechless long enough. His face was crimson and his eyes storming with pure disdain but he shut up if only not to give off more of a negative expression. Every move was going to influence his institute, and his own reputation.

Freed had gone half way down the aisle when he stopped again. He wouldn’t dare walking up to Laxus entirely. He didn’t want to force anything.

This was going to be Laxus’ decision. Laxus’ statement. Laxus could reject him or be with him.

It was silent again, only the music playing in the background and Laxus still didn’t know how to breathe properly.

He is right there.

“Buddy, you okay?”

This time, Laxus was unable to respond immediately. His heartbeat was driving him mad. All eyes were on him and he hated it. Panic had risen in his chest, oh how he hated being vulnerable. How he hated dealing with his own emotions.

His orange eyes met Bixlow’s red ones and he swallowed. “Yea… Yea, I-” What did he want to say?

He looked back at Freed, looked into those sincere eyes. He now noticed how Freed’s chest was heaving and lowering and realized how the other man must feel right now. He put himself on the silver platter.

It was on him to decide how this was going to end.

_Do what makes you happy._

“Laxus?”

Eleanor’s soft voice made him jerk his head back to her. Now her smile was more obviously pained but little did he know for what reason. It was difficult for her to see him like this. It was bound to happen. “I know.” _She knew_. For the third time this morning, she squeezed his hands and all he could do was stare. This plan might not work out… but she didn’t want to force him into this life if this wasn’t what he wanted as well. “It’s okay, Laxus.”

Laxus released and audible breath. Whether or not he liked that she knew about this was something to think about later, once he could think again at all. Everyone was looking at him still.

Evergreen with her wide smirk. Bixlow with supporting grin. His father with his blazing eyes, screaming threat. Eleanor with her cracked but encouraging smile.

And _Freed_. Freed, with his focused and waiting eyes. His look and body seemed more tense now. He must have become more insecure as it was taking so long for him to make any move at all.

In these very minutes, everything came crushing down on him. This wasn’t going to make him happy. He could be as stubborn as he wanted, tell himself every lie that he could come up with. This, this wasn’t what he wanted. Everybody knew, and he was the last person to realize this fact about his own happiness.

What he wanted was out of reach.

And he could change that. Right now.

“It’s okay.”

Laxus heard Eleanor repeat her words and suddenly, his hands slowly slipped out of her gentle grasp. He was finally moving.

                                                                          _‘I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_  
                                                                       ‘Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts  
                                                                            I can’t help but want oceans to part  
                                                                       ’Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts’

He distantly felt Bixlow give a pat to his back and he didn’t look right, didn’t look left as he walked down the three steps and then moved down the aisle.

This war he had fought with himself was so useless. No other person should be deciding over his own life. He shouldn’t be giving up on his own happiness just for business and reputation. There were other ways to stabilize them and he, as the future head of the institute, would utilize them properly.

Ivan, his entire body shaking, rushed up to him midway but Laxus didn’t even grant him a look when he walked past him.

“Laxus! Don’t you _dare_ walk any further!”

“ _Enough_!” The hiss was out before he could stop it. His gaze was stuck to the one man waiting for him and Freed’s eyes were on him as well.

Laxus was pretty certain that he wasn’t breathing anymore and he waited for the second his heart would burst through his rib cage.

Ivan was left behind and with how fast Laxus had walked he was suddenly standing right in front of the shorter man.

There was barely time for more eye-contact. There was definitely no more time to think.

When Laxus entangled his fingers in the front of Freed’s suit, his eyes fell closed. He heard a deep, and relieved, exhale when he leaned towards the other man and all tension seemed to fall off Freed’s shoulder’s when their lips met.

The kiss wasn’t careful and not hesitant. As soon as Freed realized that this was his answer, everything fell into the right place.

Their lips moved in unison and time stood still just for them. Laxus didn’t dare to loosen his grip on Freed’s clothing and he was unable to describe how it felt when Freed firmly placed his hands on his waist to keep him close.

It would be kitschy to say that finally kissing Freed felt as though fireworks were going off in his entire body – but it would be just as true. Laxus was dazed and intoxicated at once. They leant into each other, craving to feel the other, craving to feel just how real this was.

By the time they pulled apart for a brief moment, he could see all the emotion swirl in Freed’s eyes. His own face was most likely a mess of emotion as well and he couldn’t remember when he last revealed so much. Perhaps he never had.

They both exhaled before pulling each other close once more, not caring about any of their surroundings.

The cheers from various people, including Evergreen and Bixlow, were going past their senses as they were kissing.

This had to be the bliss everybody was referring to. He had been a fool to fight it. His happiness was tied to this very man and he had to thank him for showing up later.

_He loved this man. And this man loved him._

_Nobody had ever made him feel the way Freed did and now that he was beginning to hold onto this feeling, he would never let go of it again._

_He would never let go of Freed again._

The kiss seemed to last for an eternity and felt too short at the same time. Too much emotion had been bottled up and released all at once. Breathing heavily, Freed and Laxus’ rested their foreheads together while still not letting go of each other.

Now they both heard the cheering crowd clearly and let their gazes swerve shortly. Ivan, paralyed and his body quaking, didn’t dare to start shouting again and even though Laxus knew that he had to expect something from him later, he couldn’t care less right now. Eleanor was smiling softly even though she seemed a little awkward and Evergreen, Bixlow, his grandfather and his mother were all waving at them.

_What would he do without any of them?_

Exhaling once more, Laxus looked back at Freed who was smiling now. Almost immediately, he noticed a smile appearing on his own face and it felt so good to smile sincerely for the first time in days.

This was his future.

And it began with _Freed_.


End file.
